


i'm so tired

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you've been for three days straight and you're really going to stand there and say that everything is ok?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm so tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Topoftheslide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/gifts).



> a friend asked for this after she couldn't sleep one night. please feel free to comment and i hope you enjoy!

_“I’m so tired, I haven’t slept a wink._

_I’m so tired my mind is on the blink_

_I wonder should I get up and fix myself a drink?”_

Steve woke to a loud noise that sounded like an explosion. At first he thought he was dreaming but then he heard it again. His first instinct was to jump out of bed and see what was wrong, and then he noticed that Pepper was also wide awake. They were trying to adjust to being roused so suddenly when they heard that loud noise again and this time there was no mistaking it for anything else. They gaped at each other wide eyed and sprang out of bed like their lives depended on it rushing down stairs to the lab. They had bee roused to the sound of a loud explosion and while usually that was no cause for alarm this time it made them wake with a cold sweat. Tony had been up for three days straight working on god- knows- what (because he wouldn’t tell them saying it would “hurt the creative process”). Steve and Pepper knew better then to nag him so they let it be. Until one night Tony just didn’t come to bed. What made it worse was the group of Chinese investors that were driving both Pepper and Tony up the proverbial wall with their negotiation skills. They were trying to open the door to the Asian market and these people were the key but the time differences were driving them crazy. And since these investors refused to come to them it was all done via Skype, at three a.m. sometimes.

 

Not good for Tony and Pepper’s mental health, or Steve’s for that matter since he had been sleeping alone most nights during these past few weeks which meant his nightmares would rear their ugly head. So when Pepper finally declared that she had had enough and that she was going home Steve was overjoyed. They had dinner and he gave her a massage in bed. They actually had sex too, soul reviving, heartwarming sex and fell asleep intertwined in each other’s arms.

 

They were so calm and peaceful that when they heard that explosion their hearts began to race at a frantic pace. Now they were rushing down to the lab hoping and praying to whoever was listening, that Tony was ok. They reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the lab after what seemed like eternity and braced themselves for what they thought they were about to see. They barely had time to take in the scene that was the blackened ceiling and strong smell of gunpowder when they heard Tonys’ voice coming to them from somewhere inside the lab.

 

“I’m ok! Everything is in one piece! You can go back to bed my darlings! Sleep well, I have everything under control!” Pepper was first to regain the ability to speak. “Tony! You scared us half to death, you’ve been up for three days straight and you’re really going to stand there and say that everything is ok?! Everything is not ok Tony, I’m worried sick now. Where are you anyway? I can’t see you through all this smoke.” Steve put a calming hand on Pepper’s shoulder and took a deep breath. Pepper was upset and rightly so but yelling at Tony for being Tony was like yelling at the sky for being blue. “Honey”, he said in his calmest voice, “I understand you’re upset, I want to slap him until he comes to his senses too but let’s first establish what happened here before we hurt him ok?” Pepper made an irritated sound but relented and waited for Tony to come out of his hiding place. “Tony? You can come out now, we won’t yell. Much,” said Steve.

 

Tony came out to them very slowly as if uncertain that they would actually keep their promise. “Hey guys. How you doing? I’m sorry I woke you up but I was just on this epic roll, I think I discovered a way to make better and more efficient jet full, Check this out it works on this amazing liquid that I have yet to name but I might name it after you two. Not some weird name splicing but “Inspiration”. How does that strike you? You know, because you two are my inspiration”.

 

He was rambling like a madman his eyes blood shot from lack of sleep and way too much caffeine. His clothes looked like he hadn’t changed them in days, wrinkled and disheveled on his body. His hair was full of grease and he was living on junk food judging by the number of Doritos packs that were strewn around the lab. He would have carried on like this for days on end if Pepper and Steve hadn’t woken up. Now that they saw how bad the situation really was they both knew they had to put a stop to it. Pepper regained her composer first and came up to Tony putting her hands on his arms.

 

“Tony, honey you’re rambling. You haven’t slept or showered or eaten in days and you’re drop dead tired. You need to sleep and you need to eat or you really will fall down and die. That would really suck. Why don’t you let me and Steve take you upstairs ok? I’ll ask JARVIS to heat up some soup while you shower and we’ll take you to bed so you can sleep between us like you love so much ok?” Pepper spoke with all the love and compassion she had for Tony and Steve just hoped he would listen. When Pepper finished he thought for sure that there would be no arguments from Tony and that the matter was settled. Wishful thinking is for the naïve. Tony was arguing. “You know, Pep I’d love to, I really would. It’s just that I’m on the verge of this major breakthrough and I can’t stop now, you understand right?” Tony was looking at her like a child would look at their mother when they wanted to stay up a little longer and read when it was way past their bedtime.

 

Big mistake since Pepper was a lot of things, but she refused to play that game. “Steve, drag him out of here by his shirt if you have to. I don’t care if you end up carrying him over your shoulder but get him out of here. I’ll be upstairs in our bed when you’re ready. I love you baby”. She turned and gave Steve a quick kiss before heading back up stairs. “Well she’s pissed isn’t she?” said Tony as he wiped soot off his face. “What? Do I still have soot on my face? Why are looking at me like I just killed your grandma?” Steve was annoyed and beyond tired. He had enough. “You’re damned right she’s pissed. Hell, I’m pissed. You pull a three day vanishing act and we accept that because that’s just what you do. You wake us up in the middle of the God damned night because we heard an explosion so powerful that we thought something really did happen to you, we rush down here with our hearts pounding so hard we heard the blood rushing in our ears, the lab looks like a hurricane blew through it and when we express concern and ask what happened all you have to say is “I have everything under control”? Not good enough Tony. Try harder and choose your next words wisely or I swear to God I’ll smack you.”

 

Steve’s sky blue eyed took on a shade that resembled the sea just before the storm hits. You know its coming and there is not a darn thing you can do to stop it, all you can do is pray that it passes as soon as possible. Tony was genuinely confused. Steve was not one to be so forceful especially since he knew what insomnia could be like. Tony lost track of all the nights that he and Pepper had stayed up with him, soothing his shattered nerves after the nightmares took over and his sleep was gone. He couldn’t remember all the times he had rocked Steve back to sleep after a night terror entered his mind and he woke up in cold sweats, shaking so hard his teeth were chattering. Tony looked at Steve as if he were a stranger. “Are you seriously taking her side? I’m in the middle of some ground breaking work that could possibly save our environment and save airline companies billions and you’re actually telling me to stop? You know what? Screw that, you can go back to sleep with your little girlfriend I’m staying down here and doing something a bit more worthwhile. Good night”

 

Tony was about to walk away when he felt Steve’s hand on his arm, holding him hard enough to keep him from going but not enough to hurt him. Tony felt his nostrils flair. Steve had no business detaining him like that. “Steve, buddy, let go of my arm please you’re hurting me.” Steve was not impressed. “If I was really hurting you you’d be screaming like a stuck pig right now so don’t give me that bullshit ok? You’re having a nervous breakdown and you just expect me to leave you to it? Hell no, you’re coming with me and you’re going to eat and shower and sleep even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming up stairs.” Now it was Tonys’ turn to look unimpressed. “You sound like Pepper whenever I have to host a function. Well guess what? You’re not Pepper and you can’t make me”, He sounded like an exasperating child and Steve decided he had enough. “Watch me” he said and with what seemed like no effort on his part he lifted a bewildered Tony over his shoulder and went upstairs.

 

Tony was so stunned he forgot how to speak until they reached the bathroom in their room. “Are you done playing Tarzan? Because I can make a great Jane” Tony said, his voice dripping venom. Steve just turned on the water and started stripping Tony who was still protesting very loudly at being treated like a five year old with a temper tantrum. “I’m going to ask JARVIS to warm you up some tomato soup. If you’re not done and dressed in fifteen minutes I’m dressing you myself, is that clear?” “Yes Master”. Steve ignored that and tossed Tony a pair of pajamas that he’d gotten from the closet after he had finished stripping him. “Fifteen minutes Tony” he said and disappeared behind the door. Tony was left alone in the hot shower trying to decide whether he should humor Steve or not, deciding to indulge himself instead as a reward for all the hard work he’s done. He had to admit that the hot water felt divine and the feel of soap on his skin was pretty good. He finished his shower and dried himself, putting on the pajamas that Steve had left him and stepping out of the shower into the bedroom he shared with Steve and Pepper. Where were they anyway? Pepper had said she was going to back to bed but he hadn’t noticed her when they came in. Steve had said he was going to ask JARVIS to heat up some soup but he didn’t have to leave the room in order to do that. He must have thought too loud because suddenly he found Steve and Pepper back in the room, Steve holding a hot bowl of soup in his hands.

 

Pepper didn’t seem to be angry anymore but instead had a mixture of compassion and weariness on her face. She also looked like she’d been crying her eyes were little red. “Come sit down honey. The soup is piping hot so be careful or you’ll burn your tongue.” She really had been crying, that’s why she wasn’t in bed. Tony heard it in her voice which was still cracking with pain and tears. It made his heart ache that he was the reason she’d been crying. “Hold that thought, will you? Steve, put the bowl down and come here, I owe you both an explanation.” Steve did as he was told and put the bowl down on the night stand before coming to stand next to Pepper at the foot of the bed. “Ok. We’re listening” said Steve his voice full of fatigue. Tony went over to Pepper first and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in to a tight hug. “I’m so sorry I scared you like this. I don’t mean to, it just happens. You’re so much stronger than I am, so I tend to forget you have boundaries that I can’t cross and I keep crossing them. I’m so scared, petrified even that one day I’ll push too far and then the two of you will be gone and I’ll just fade away slowly because I was so arrogant that I pushed away the only two people that care about me. I love you so much and I don’t say it as much or as often as I should but I I’m saying it now. I love you.” He kissed Pepper softly on her lips and turned to Steve, pulling him into his arms. “I’m so sorry for everything. I didn’t mean to disappear on you like that and I didn’t mean to scare you like that. I don’t know why you stick around because it seems like all I do is hurt you and you don’t deserve that. You deserve someone who will treat you like the prince charming that you are, not some broken thing like me who disappears for days at a time because life got in the way of his fun. I don’t know what I did do deserve you, but I’m glad I did it.”

 

Tonys’ eyes were glistening with tears as he spoke and his voice cracked with pain. He laid a gentle kiss on Steve’s lips and broke their embrace. Pepper regained the ability to speak first. “Tony you’re perfect in your imperfections and we love you despite them but you have to understand that every so often you need to lift your head up from the microscope. We’ve learned to accept the vanishing acts, the staying awake for days with no proper food or sleep and the breakdowns that follow and we will be there for you every time they happen but you need to give us something back ok? Let us take care of you every so often, don’t shut us out ok? We love you and we need you around.” Pepper spoke from the bottom of her heart and Tony felt his heat crack in his chest, he had no idea what he’d done to deserve this woman and this man that were standing at the foot of his bed with their arms crossed and their eyes full of love and he wasn’t about to ask. “Forget the soup, will you? I want to take you both to bed and just worship every inch of your bodies.” Tony went over to them and caressed their faces, his eyes so loving they sparkled. “Soup first, than you can worship us, deal?” said Steve as he rested his cheek against Tonys’ hand.

 

Since he was just out of the woods Tony was not about to argue so he went over to the night stand and sat on the bed to eat his soup which was still surprisingly hot. He had to admit, it felt really good to eat real food and not junk. Once Tony finished Steve took the bowl back to the kitchen and Tony went to brush his teeth while Pepper readied the bed for them pulling back the covers and getting in. After everyone was finally in bed, Tony turned to Pepper first. “Can I worship you now? I want to make you squirm beneath me while I bury myself deep inside you and Steve watches in anticipation knowing I’ll do the same to him after I make you come.” All Pepper could think of doing was to claim his mouth with hers in a searing kiss and relive him of his shirt while she let him remove hers. “Steve, your hand better be inside your pants while I pleasure Pepper because once she screams my name I’m going to suck you like you’re candy. Be a love and touch yourself for me would you?”

 

Steve shuddered at the commanding tone in Tonys’ voice and his hand dove inside his pajama bottoms, seeking his already semi hard cock. Tony settled himself between Pepper’s perfect legs and his eyes lingered on her perfect breasts. He freed himself from his pants and dipped his head down to kiss her long and sweet and deep. Pepper let her tongue roam inside Tonys’ warm mouth and ate at his lips kissing him like she would drink him in. Steve watched them and felt his breath quicken and his cock grow more stiff and sensitive. “Good boy Steven,” Tony said as he broke his kiss with Pepper and continued to trail soft kisses on her neck and collar bone “Stroke yourself until you can think of nothing else but my mouth around your cock.”

 

Tony reached Pepper’s breasts and lingered there for long moments, sucking and licking greedily, his tongue making Pepper’s nipples more sensitive with each lick. “Tony, baby I need you inside me. I need you inside me now, Bury yourself inside me please. I’m so wet and hot for you, please Tony”. Pepper’s voice was so thick with need that it made Tony even stiffer for her “Patience, darling. We’ll get there, but first I want to taste you. I like the way you taste.” Tony said as he released her breast and gave them one last lick each before continuing his path down her body, reaching the apex of her thighs. He inhaled the scent of her arousal and buried his face between her legs, licking and kissing her like she could kiss him back. Pepper’s hips bucked up towards Tony and his sweet mouth, feeling that tight spring inside her stomach ready to snap.

 

Tony sucked her swollen clit and hummed, bringing Pepper over the edge screaming and trashing at the sheets, her breath coming in gasps. He kissed his way up her body keeping one eye on Steve as if to make sure he was still masturbating and giving Steve an approving smile when he saw that he was still stroking himself. “Atta boy, Steven. Stroke that sweet cock for me. Perfect. Pepper, I’m going to fuck you now. If you thought that was heaven I’m going to make you shake so hard you’ll see double,” Tony whispered against her ear, making Pepper shudder with anticipation and need. Tony teased her entrance with his tip, entering her slowly and pulling out a few times before sheathing himself completely inside her. “Tell me I feel good inside you darling. Tell me you want me to move or you’ll lose it” Tony said against Pepper’s lips, his mouth hovering over hers. “You feel so good inside me Tony, it feels like heaven. I need you to move Tony, please move, I can’t wait any longer” Pepper’s voice was thick with need and Tony decided he had  teased her enough. Plus she felt so hot and tight around him that he needed to move.

 

He thrust into her with a powerful rock of his hips, unleashing a cosmic mind blowing orgasm that sent Pepper screaming so hard she thought her lungs were on fire. Tony came with a feral growl, his orgasm rushing through his blood like a storm as he collapsed on top of Pepper whispering soothing words in her ear. “I love you so much, you know that right? I can’t be without you, I’ll vanish and wither if I ever lose you”, Tony said as he rolled off of Pepper and took her in his arms. “I know. I love you too. So much it hurts my heart to look at you.”  Tony turned to Steve who was trying to recover from his own orgasm. “That was so hot. I don’t think I ever came so hard in my life,” he said sounding winded. Tony gave him a wicked grin. “Oh you liked that did you? I’m glad because I have this sudden urge to suck you until you beg for mercy. Open your legs wide for me Steven, Now”.

 

Tony straddled him and bent down to kiss and lick Steve’s perfect chest, lapping at his nipples with his tongue making them perk up and harden. Steve was lost in his pleasure, feeling like his world had been reduced to nothing but the sensation of Tony licking his chest. Steve was somewhat aware that Tony had taken off his pants and it made him even stiffer, knowing what was coming and how much he was going to enjoy it. Tony kissed down Steve’s perfect body, reaching his throbbing erection and taking him in his warm mouth, licking Steve like he was a lollypop. Tony caressed Steve’s balls with his hand, palming them while he continued to suck Steve hard, puffing out his cheeks and hollowing them out creating that perfect vacuum feeling that drove Steve insane with need.

 

“Please Tony, I need to come. I can’t hold out any longer” Steve was practically begging him so Tony flicked his tongue over Steve’s sensitive head and sent Steve screaming with pleasure over the edge as he came hard in Tony’s mouth. “We should be mad at you more often. That was divine” said Steve as he tried to catch his breath. “I’m not finished with you yet Steven. Pepper, be a dear and get me the lube please” Pepper was watching them with her eyes wide open and one hand between her legs, rubbing her swollen clit. She reached out with her free hand for the night stand and took out the lube that Tony had asked for handing to him wordlessly while trying not to drool as he lubed his fingers and handed the tube back. Tony inserted a finger in to Steve’s opening, massaging his prostate and making Steve moan with pleasure and need.

 

The look on Steve’s face was slack with lust and Tony felt his member become hard again. He took his fingers away and positioned himself at Steve’s entrance, nudging him with his tip. “I want to hear you scream my name Steven, so that all of New York knows who you love so much” Tony said against Steve’s ear while he pushed himself inside his  body making Steve’s breath hitch in his chest. Tony moved slowly, picking up his pace gradually until he suddenly thrust in to Steve with one powerful rock of his hips making Steve scream. Tony came with one long scream, feeling his orgasm hit him as he collapsed panting on top of Steve.

 

“I love you more than life. You are the purest thing I have.” Tony said as he rolled off of Steve. He lay on his back so that both Pepper and Steve could rest their heads on his chest. “That was smoldering. I screamed like I was the one being fucked, we should so be mad at you more often” said Pepper with a smile on her face as she nestled herself closer to Tony and took Steve’s hand in hers. “How about we skip the mad part and just go straight to the fun part where I get to make your bodies sing my praises?” Pepper quirked an eyebrow at Steve “What do think honey? Should we skip the mad part and just cut straight to the sex?” Steve thought about it for a minute then said “I don’t know. He seems to like it when we’re mad at him, makes for awesome orgasms. But you’re right, next time we should skip that and go straight for the sex.” Tony kissed them both gently on their foreheads and held them a little tighter. “I’m going to ignore that little conversation and just count my blessings. I think I need to do that more often” he said as sleep took over his mind and body. “I love you both so much.” Steve caressed Tonys’ sleeping face while Pepper traced his perfect lips. “We love you too Tony.” Steve murmured as they fell asleep holding hands right above Tonys’ heart.      

 


End file.
